For You
by Livia Kim
Summary: Persahabatan dan cinta. Rumit. Membuatmu tertawa dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. Membuatmu berwarna


**For You**

-A fanfiction by Livia Kim-

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Park Hyorin (OC)**

 **Note : It just my imagination. Sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Brakk_ …

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukanku, Kim Taehyung!", seorang pria akhir empat puluh tahunan berteriak. Namun yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah datar sambil sesekali mengelus lebam di pipinya. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan wajah ayahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"TAEHYUNG!", pria itu berteriak lagi, hingga urat-urat di lehernya bertonjolan keluar "Dengarkan saat ayahmu bicara!"

"Ayah? _Ayah_?", Taehyung mengulang kata 'Ayah' dengan nada jijik "Apakah orang yang bahkan tak ingat hari ulangtahunku pantas kupanggil ayah, _Tuan_ Kim Jae Joon?"  
Taehyung bahkan terlihat sangat tenang saat kepalan tangan Tuan Kim hendak mendarat di pipinya.

" _Wae-yo_? Kenapa berhenti?", tantang Taehyung.

"KAU!", rahang Tuan Kim mengeras melihat kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum sinis lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tuan Kim menjatuhkan diri di kursi kerjanya sambil memandangi pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Taehyung. Lalu matanya beralih ke amplop putih di atas meja kerjanya. Di permukaan amplop itu tercetak logo Bangtan High School yang berwarna merah. Itu adalah surat pemberitahuan sekaligus peringatan yang diberikan sekolah kepada orangtua Taehyung karena anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berkelahi di sekolah. Padahal belum genap sebulan ia menjadi siswa disana.

"Sstt… hei, _kau_!", Taehyung mencoba membuat gadis di depannya menoleh dengan bisikannya. Namun gadis itu tak merespon. Taehyung tak tinggal diam. Ia menendang-nendang kursi yang diduduki gadis itu. Berhasil. Gadis itu menoleh. Ia memandang Taehyung seolah-olah akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Namun dengan tidak tahu malunya Taehyung malah bertanya, "Apa jawaban nomor 25 sampai 30?"

" _Molla_. Pikir saja sendiri!", jawabnya ketus, lalu kembali menghadap mejanya.

" _Ya_!", bisik Taehyung kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, bahkan mungkin tanpa berpikir, Taehyung menarik rambut panjang gadis itu yang diikat dengan pita rambut biru muda.

"KAU!", bentak gadis itu. Cukup keras untuk didengar Lee _Sonsaengnim_ yang sedang bersedekap di ambang pintu.

"Kim Taehyung! Park Hyorin! Sekarang waktunya ulangan, kenapa kalian ribut sendiri? Cepat keluar dari kelas!"

"Tap-tapi _ssaem_ …", Hyorin mencoba berargumen.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan 'tapi', aku akan membuat kalian berdua membersihkan semua toilet di sekolah!", ancam Guru Matematika berkumis lebat itu. Akhirnya Hyorin keluar sambil menunduk, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

" _Mianhae_ ", ujar Taehyung saat mereka sudah di luar kelas. Namun gadis itu tetap menunduk, membuat Taehyung memandangnya heran. Lalu Taehyung mengangkat dagu gadis itu, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung.

"Apa, _sih_!?", gadis itu menepis kasar tangan Taehyung yang berani-beraninya menempel di dagunya. Taehyung melihat mata gadis itu agak basah.

"Kau –siapa namamu, oh ya Hyorin– kau menangis, Hyorin- _ah_?", Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya. Hyorin hanya memberi pandangan _memang-apa-pedulimu_ kepada Taehyung. Tapi tetap saja mulut Taehyung tak bisa diam.

"Sudahlah _Hyo_ , kudengar kau selalu mendapat nilai tak kurang dari sembilan setiap ulangan. Jadi kehilangan nilai di satu ulangan saja tidak akan berpengaruh", jeda sebentar "kurasa", Taehyung menambahkan sambil nyengir. Hyorin mendelik tak percaya. Ekspresinya menggambarkan seolah-olah Taehyung baru saja mengatakan bahwa Hitler merangkak bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Kau _gila_!? Tidak berpengaruh katamu? Ini semua salahmu, _anak baru_! Dan gara-gara ulahmu", ia menunjuk hidung Taehyung dengan ujung jarinya "aku tidak bisa ikut ulangan" ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya lalu pergi. Namun belum sampai langkah kedua, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Taehyung.

"Daripada ke toilet, lebih baik ikut aku saja", pernyataan Taehyung ini membuat Hyorin mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Siapa bilang aku mau ke toilet?"

"Entahlah", Taehyung mengedikkan bahu "bukankah anak perempuan suka menangis sendirian di toilet saat ada masalah?". Hyorin berpikir keras darimana Taehyung mendapat teori macam itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut saja"

"Untuk apa kita ke lapangan basket?", tanya Hyorin.

"Terserah. Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau", lalu Taehyung berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hyorin di tepi lapangan.

" _Ya_! _Anak baru_!", teriak Hyorin "Kim Taehyung!", namun sia-sia. Taehyung terus saja berjalan hingga sampai di bawah ring basket. Ia mengambil bola basket yang ada disitu dan memainkannya. Lama-kelamaan Hyorin menikmati permainan Taehyung. Rambut coklat yang agak berantakan, titik-titik keringan di wajah putih dan di ujung hidung mancungnya, dengan bola basket di tangan membuat Taehyung terihat sedikit–emm– _seksi_?

Taehyung mendribble bola.

 _Dia… tampan._

Three point.

 _Astaga, itu benar-benar keren._

Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Dia– apa? Ya Tuhan! Kembali ke akal sehatmu, Hyorin._

Hyorin menepuk pipinya sendiri. Menghentikan dirinya untuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung. Memang tadi ia berpikiran yang _tidak-tidak_ bagaimana? Monolog di hati Hyorin berakhir ketika ada seorang laki-laki menarik kasar lengan Taehyung agar berhadapan dengan orang itu.

" _Ya_! Lepas!", bentak Taehyung sambil menepis tangan putih yang mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"Senang melihatmu disini, Kim Taehyung", laki-laki itu tersenyum miring "Kuingatkan kau, masalah kita belum berakhir"

Taehyung melirik tepi lapangan, terlihat Hyorin memandangnya gelisah, "Apa maumu, Min Yoongi?", desis Taehyung.

"Hei, anak baru kurang ajar! Kau bahkan tak memanggilku _sunbae_!?", bentak Yoongi.

Taehyung melempar senyum sinis, " _Cih_ , _sunbae_ pantatmu!"

"KAU!", bersamaan dengan itu kepalan tangan Yoongi mendarat dengan keras di sisi wajah Taehyung, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

Tehyung mengusap sudut bibirnya, bersiap membalas perlakuan _sunbae_ manis tapi kurang ajar yang sekarang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"BERHENTI!", gerakan Taehyung terhenti di udara ketika tahu-tahu Hyorin sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

" _Mianhae-yo_ , _sunbae-nim_ ", Hyorin membungkuk pada Yoongi "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi aku harap _sunbae_ tidak memperpanjang masalah, terlebih lagi ini di sekolah", Hyorin berucap sesopan mungkin.

Refleks Taehyung menarik Hyorin agar sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau minta maaf pada orang macam dia, _huh_?", desis Taehyung gusar.

" _Ya_!", desis Hyorin sambil menendang tulang kering Taehyung " Jangan memperburuk suasana. Cukup diam dan dengarkan!"

"Hei hei, Kim Taehyung!", Yoongi menyela gusar "Aku sedang bicara denganmu, bocah! Dan kau anak manis", Yoongi beralih menatap Hyorin "siapa kau sampai-sampai berani sekali mencampuri urusanku?"

" _Aku_?", Hyorin mendengus kecil sebelum melanjutkan "Park Hyorin _imnida_ , adik dari Park Chanyeol"

"Park… Chanyeol? Ah, ya. Umm…", Yoongi mendadak aneh, matanya beralih pada jam tangan di tangan kirinya "Aku masih ada kelas", lalu melesat pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung melongo. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara di sebelahnya, Hyorin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa ini? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?", tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bingungnya. Dan – _astaga_ , Hyorin benar-benar ingin menggigit hidung Taehyung saat ini.

"Park Chanyeol itu…", dia mendengus "kakakku". Taehyung semakin membuka mulutnya, bingung. Memang ada apa dengan orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Apa hubungannya dengan masalah barusan? Oke, dia kakak Hyorin. Tapi dengan Yoongi, apa hubungannya?

Hyorin tersenyum geli, sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan "Kakakku itu ketua OSIS disini. Dia sangat disegani para siswa, termasuk _trouble maker_ seperti Yoongi _sunbae_ itu. Yah… lihat saja kalau dia sampai berani membuat masalah dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ "

"Jadi…", Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya "kau berlindung di balik nama besar kakakmu, begitu?"

Hyorin memekik " _Ya_! Aku sudah membantumu! Beginikah caramu mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak minta bantuanmu, kan?", lalu memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya sambil melenggang pergi.

"ANAK BARU SIALAN!"

Taehyung menatap cermin besar di depannya, " _Damn_! Min Yoongi sialan! Wajah _tampanku_ jadi begini", ia mengelus pipi bagian bawahnya yang kebiruan dan darah yang mongering di sudut bibirnya.

"Wajahmu kenapa?", baru saja Taehyung menyalakan kran, bermaksud membersihkan wajahnya, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Authtor's Note :** Ini ff pertama yang saya post astagaa :3 ada yang baca? :o semoga ada huhuu... Review juseyo ;)


End file.
